Armour Skills
Armour Skills Armour skills do not gain a bonus from your abilities because your abilities improve you without the use of the armour. Unarmoured An unarmoured fighter relies entirely on dodging, weaving and avoiding being hit, they are unable to rely on any form of equipment protection and never gain bonuses to AC and DR. To defend unarmoured you make an opposing d20 roll against your opponents attack roll, you then add your unarmoured skill to the roll and if you roll greater (not equal to) their attack roll you manage to evade them. Each defensive roll you need to make in a turn imposes a -1 penalty on the next roll. Unarmoured Conditioning Triggered Ability Requires 5 Skill You may reroll the first failed check you make each turn Unarmoured Mastery Passive Ability Requires 10 Skill Any roll you make for an unarmoured defence check that would be less than 10 becomes a 10. Light Armour Light armour covers the least encumbering fluid armours; these include robes, chain mail and leathers. Improving your light armour skill will increase your AC and DR at a 3-1 ratio, the first three points add to your AC and the fourth to your DR and so forth, The finest armour that can be used as light armour is thick robes, Normal clothing or accessories do not count as armour and cannot be used with this skill. Light Armour conditioning Passive Ability Requires 5 Skill You gain an additional +2AC Light Armour Mastery Passive Ability Requires 10 Skill You may nominate a single enemy during your turn as a free action and gain a +2 bonus to AC against them for the remainder of the round. Medium Armour Medium armour is semi-rigid, it isn’t locked together like heavy armour and still allows a wide range of movement, it does however still weight you down an imposes a moderate movement penalty Putting ranks into medium armour will increase both your Armour class and damage reduction, the first rank is always armour class, the second is damage reduction and so forth. Medium Armour Conditioning Passive Ability Requires 5 Skill You gain an additional +2 to damage reduction Medium Armour Mastery Passive Ability Requires 10 Skill You gain an additional +2 to AC Heavy Armour Heavy armour is the most steadfast and rigid armour, it has locked joints that hinder movement and is usually very heavy compared to the other armours. The hindrance is not great, A character in heavy armour still has a huge range of movement and agility but does suffer impediments to all Arcane and Espionage skills. Putting ranks in heavy armour directly improves your damage reduction and AC at a 3 – 1 ratio, the first three points add to your damage reduction and the fourth adds to DR. Heavy Armour Conditioning Passive Ability Requires 5 Skill Your movement penalty is reduced by 1 Heavy Armour Mastery Passive Ability Requires 10 Skill Your movement penalty is reduced by a further 1 Shield Shield skill covers the use of all shields from the light deflecting buckler up to the huge shock absorbing tower shield You gain a pool of temporary HP based on your shield skill multiplied by the class of shield you are using as long as you are wielding your shield. Buckler 1 x Skill Heater 2 x Skill Round 3 x Skill Long Shield 4 x Skill Tower 5 x Skill Improving your shield skill allows you to use your shield skill in place of any other check to resist a martial ability, if it’s a martial ability that only requires a hit you may make a check equal to 10+their weapon skill to negate the attack and only take the melee damage. Shield Bash Major Action Requires 5 Skill You may choose to strike with your shield, roll an attack against your opponent, if you hit they must make an opposed strength check against, if you succeed they are knocked prone Hunker Down Passive Ability Requires 10 Skill You gain advantage on rolls against all AOE effects I,e fireballs, shrapnel, acid splash.